Padomay
Summary Padomay (Originally known by the unpronounceable name PSJJJJ) is the unconscious and disembodied Concept of Change, and the mirror-opposite of Anu, the featureless Concept of Stasis. It is the quintessential force of chaos and creation, with all possibility, shape and definition being born from its interplay with Anu, which acts as the primordial force of order and stability. Padomay is a wholly impersonal idea, devoid of all consciousness and cognition, and thus incapable of perceiving itself and reality around it. Therefore, so that Padomay might know itself, it unconsciously birthed its own subgradient, the empty Void of Sithis, the primordial Embodiment of Nonexistence which acts as Padomay's conscious "soul". While Sithis' counterpart Anui-El is a vague, distant entity worshiped primarily by the Altmer as the Light of Anu and the Soul of All Things, the Soul of Padomay is held far greater esteem and is worshiped by many cultures and groups throughout Tamriel. The Dunmer of Morrowind view Sithis as the Original Creator, who broke the eternal, primordial stillness by introducing chaotic change onto the universe. Meanwhile, the Argonians of Black Marsh see Sithis as the uncaring force of cyclical change, neither positive nor negative, but always needed. Finally, the most infamous, and by far the most erroneous interpretation of Sithis comes from the Dark Brotherhood cult of assassins, who worship him as a skeletal Dread Father who brings death and terror to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A | High 1-A Name: Its original and unpronounceable name in Ehlnofex is PSJJJJ, though it was eventually corrupted into several variations, such as Padomay, Padhome, Fadomai, Psijii, Sithis, Kota, Akel and many others. Titles: The Shadow, The Adversary, The Dread Father, The IS-NOT, The Void, The First Creator, The Final Destroyer, The Serpent, The Needed Change, The Hungering Dark, Ixtaxh-Thitithil-Meht, the Exact-Egg-Cracker. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Age: Irrelevant. Classification: Primordial Concept of Change, The Everchanging Inexpressible Action, The Featureless, Primordial Void, Mirror-Brother of Anu, Father of Lorkhan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Type 10), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Defines and shapes the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Sithis is the infinite, featureless and inexpressible Void of nonexistence which surrounds, encompasses and exists beyond the Aurbis and the infinite realms of unstructured chaos that stand above it, and which sparked its creation through its interplay with the ineffable, everlasting Light of Anui-El, being the "IS-NOT" opposite to Anui-El’s "IS", and thus one of the two pillars which define all reality and its opposing forces. Infinitely and incomprehensibly vast even to the Boundless and Eternal Et'Ada, all of whom were birthed from its interplay with Anui-El, sparkling into being as a mere side-effect of their interaction. Birthed Lorkhan from its own infinite emptiness to act as its "soul".) | High Outerverse level (Padomay is the boundless, featureless, unconscious and impersonal Concept of Change, standing completely transcendent over even the IS/IS-NOT interplay of Anui-El and Sithis, with the latter being merely a small aspect of Padomay, formed so that it might acquire self-awareness. Is the mirror-opposite of Anu, the featureless Concept of Stasis, with both fundamental ideas being what define the entire Dream of the Godhead at its most primal level.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: High Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Nigh-Omniscient | Inapplicable. Padomay is fully impersonal and has no true consciousness or sentience, being merely the formless, primal concept of Change whose interaction with Stasis formed the Aurbis. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Sithis / The Void | Padomay Gallery PadomayMundus.jpg SithisGlass.png SithisBrotherhood.jpg|''A Dark Brotherhood statue of Sithis'' SithisArgonian.jpg|''An Argonian statue of Sithis'' SithisMurkmire.jpg AspectSithis.png|''An infinitesimally small Aspect of Sithis'' Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings